someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VikingFyre/Dirty Kinky Immoral Randomness
WARNING!!!*** This rant will be delving into sexual content, though while not explicit, is not intended for readers under certain ages (because I need to cover my ass on this just in case lol) I felt the need to go on a rant of sorts because I was questioned online by an old friend of mine about some of the weird stuff I'm into (sexually), to which (after I told them) they responded rather negatively. They said "Oh god Bran, why would you like something like that?" I was actually rather put off by this. After all, they asked me what I liked in terms of adult entertainment, and I answered honestly. To be blunt, I'm into some out of the ordinary stuff. Not super hardcore crazy holy shit how could somebody do that sort of thing, but things that the general public would look at and go "WTF" lol. I'll get this out there. Yes, I'm into futanari (girls with male anatomy), tentacles, hentai, and (only fictisiously) incest. I also like girl on girl but I think a lot of guys are anyway so I don't consider it strange. Now this little blog post isn't to shout to you guys what gets me off, but rather, a comment on people's personal preferences. I've done a long winded rant on DA about this, to a degree, but then I wasn't really called on what I liked. I was put in a position to answer a question honestly, and was in turn met with negativity. Something sounds wrong here doesn't it? I mean, if you wanted to ask somebody a question of that nature, I would imagine that (likely) you'd be open minded and curious as to the "why" factor rather than the shock and stereotype I can justify all of my adult fetishes. The overall fact is that none of these I can experience in real life. Seriously, where the hell will I find a drop dead gorgeous woman with fully functional female genetalia who also has a working penis? Nowhere. But each of the things I like is based on something meaningful (mostly) to me in some respect. Futanari was (before I came out about being bi) a way for me to indulge in lesser explored desires while still staying within a comfort zone of the female form. Tentacle is a new thing, and hard to justify yet, and the incest thing is, as I said, on a fictitious note and NOT something I would want in real life. The point is I'm somewhat appaled that I was put on the spot for telling somebody what they wanted to know about me. Is that wrong? Is it wrong to tell a friend who asks in ernest what my pornographic preferences are? I know that this isn't exactly the best place to talk about this kind of explicit thing, but I'm somewhat pissed over the matter! If they had told me like wank to lolicon or something I'd just shrug and say to each their own! I wouldn't say "oh you sick pedophile fuck you need to get some help," or anything like that. So if you are brave enough to respond, don't tell me what you are into. I don't care really lol. What I want to know is what you all feel about the situation I was put in. Was it fair? Unfair? Am I being too defensive over this? Lemme know kids. Category:Blog posts